oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumbridge Swamp
The Lumbridge Swamp is located south of Lumbridge and is east of Draynor Village. It can be accessed via a small gateway at the back of the graveyard behind Lumbridge Church. You can also access it via an entry south-east of Draynor Village, or you can swing across an Agility shortcut from Al-Kharid. There are several fishing spots on the east end of the swamps that are ideal for novice anglers. There are two mining sites in the swamps. Hermit Father Urhney (from The Restless Ghost quest) can be found in the swamps as well as the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. The starting point to the Lost City quest is in the swamp as well as the entrance to the lost city itself, Zanaris. You can also craft water runes at the Water Runecrafting altar which is in the swamp. Finally, there are about a dozen Swamp tar spawns around and to the north and west the Water altar. Recently, the Misthalin Mystery quest was added and this quest can be started by speaking to Abigale (or Hewey, who sits next to her) in the south-east corner. Places of interest Fishing spots and the fishing tutor There are several fishing spots on the eastern shores of the swamp where you can net and bait fish. The Fishing tutor can also be found here. He will give you information on the basics of Fishing and information on all of the different ways you can fish. There are two small fishing net respawns located near the Fishing tutor as well. Copper and tin mine A mine can be found south of the Fishing tutor along the south-eastern shores of the swamp. This mine is ideal for new players as it contains five copper rocks and five tin rocks. The Mining tutor can also be found here. He will give you information on the basics of Mining, and he will also give you a bronze pickaxe if you so happen to require one. Water runecrafting altar The water altar can be found in the centre of the swamps. You need to be level 5 Runecrafting and have a water talisman or water tiara to enter. Entrance to Zanaris shed A small shed can be found in the centre of the swamps. Inside, you will find several crates and some farming tools. If you have completed the Lost City quest and you are wielding a Dramen staff, then you will be teleported to the city of Zanaris upon entering this shed. Lumbridge Swamp Caves A little north-west of the water altar is the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. There is a candle seller near the entrance who will sell you a candle for 1,000 coins. You will need a light source, a rope and a tinderbox to enter the caves safely. Taking a lit candle into the caves is dangerous as there is gas fumes in some areas. Father Urhney's house West of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves is Father Urhney's house. He plays a key role in The Restless Ghost quest as he gives you an Amulet of ghostspeak. There is a leather gloves respawn in his house too. South-western mine South of Father Urhney's house is another mine useful for more advanced players. There are seven coal rocks, five mithril rocks and two adamantite rocks. Adventurer's Camp (Lost City start point) North of Father Urhney's house is a small camp. There is a monk, mage, ranger and warrior. The monk, mage and ranger will not talk to you much, but talking to the warrior will start the Lost City quest. There is a pot respawn north-east of their camp. Monsters *Giant rat (level 3 and 6) *Goblin (level 5) *Frog (level 5) *Big Frog (level 10) *Giant frog (level 13)